In a vehicle provided with a high-voltage device and the like, the high-voltage device is contained in a casing 100 as shown in FIG. 8, in order to protect the high-voltage device and prevent a worker who performs maintenance and inspection, etc. of the vehicle from coming into contact with the high-voltage device. A plurality of openings are made in the walls of the casing 100. These openings include cable insertion openings 104 into which cables 102 to be connected to an input terminal and an output terminal of the high-voltage device are inserted, and tool insertion openings 106 into which a tool is inserted in order to fix a cable terminal 103 to the input terminal or the output terminal of the high-voltage device using fastener members such as screws.
As shown in FIG. 8 and Patent Literature 1, tool insertion openings 106 are covered by a protection cover which is referred to as a terminal cover 108. The terminal cover 108 is a plate-like member having a shape corresponding to the arrangement of the tool insertion openings 106 and is fixed to a wall surface 110 by fastener members such as screws. In order to perform the operation of attaching and removing the cable terminal 103 to/from an input terminal and an output terminal of the high-voltage device, the terminal cover 108 is first removed from the casing 100 to thereby expose the tool insertion openings 106, and the tool is then inserted into the insertion openings 106.